Caught Up
by GrassHopper3
Summary: Three years after Adams death the team separates. Being apart for so long they slowly find each other again but Shalimar may need more help than they think. brennanShalimar Please please review just tell me what you think...
1. The wild Life

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Mutant X or the characters in it.

Chapter 1

Shalimar leaned over her dresser trying to perfect her makeup in the mirror. Sarah her best friend was going to be there any minute to go out to the Flix. Going to the club had become a regular routine for her for a while especially after Adam died a couple of years ago. Her memories of what happened were forgotten and that's the way she liked it. The thought of Adam hurt her deep inside he was like a father to her someone to protect her and now he was dead. She passed her fingers through her hair one last time and then turned from the mirror. She took one last glance at her apartment. A wave of guilt filled her instantly. This was not the kind of life she wanted to live. A lifeless apartment stood in front of her it seemed un-used and lonesome. There was furniture in it but she hardly used it because she was always out. It gave her an eerie feeling thinking that this apartment looked like someone else's. A knock shook her from her thoughts and she quickly picked up her bag and leather coat then headed for the door.

Stepping through the crowd of people they slipped through the front door of the flix. Shalimar scanned the bar for anyone that stood out that was worth approaching but no one caught her eye. Sarah reached over and pulled Shalimar towards a group of people sitting in the booth beside the bar.

"Hey! What's up?" Sarah yelled to be heard over the loud music.

"Not much, come sit down" Mike moved over a bit for both of them to sit down.

They were the usual crowd, Mike the crazy wild guy that always brought something exciting to the night and who was completely in love with Shalimar. Every night when they go out drinking together he always leans over and whispers "will you marry me?" he never really expected her to answer but he asked anyways. His shaggy hair fell over his ears and flipped out nicely, a silver ring sat perfectly on his bottom lip. He looked like your regular slacker but he had the most beautiful eyes. And then there was Troy the quieter one but who still had a great personality and humor that made him great and his girlfriend Liz, She was flawless. She had beautiful brown hair and a witty personality; when you talked to her she could always make you laugh. They all had one thing in common they all knew how to have a good time. Shalimar couldn't name all the adventures and crazy things they've done even if she wanted to.

An hour had passed and they were having a great time. They were all laughing so hard but couldn't remember why. Sarah who had one too many glasses of strawberry daiquiris put her head on Shalimar's shoulder and asked her "come to the bathroom with moi?" Feeling she really had no choice she got up with her and they walked to the bathroom.

Meanwhile across the room Brennan Mulray sat with a brown haired girl wrapped in his arms. He watched as a girl that looked like someone he knew before walk by to the washroom. It was someone very close to him, it was Shalimar. Almost convinced it wasn't her he looked back at the women beside him who was looking up at him.

"What's wrong, you look really pale" she asked.

"Nothing I just thought I recognized someone that's all"

She lifted up her hand and rubbed his neck. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" he swallowed the last of his beer "let's get out of here".

Not one to argue she got up and walked out with him.

As Shalimar and Sarah were leaving the bathroom Sarah being clumsier than usual tripped over a bag lying beside a booth outside the bathroom. She tried to grab Shal for balance but misses and bumps right into a group of girls getting ready to leave. The tallest girl turns to Sarah and with a dirty look says "watch it, Bitch!"

Sarah slowly gets up with the help of the table beside her and looks up at the girl.

"Shut up you stupid cow" Being in her state of awareness she figured this was a worthy insult so she smiled to herself at her brilliant come back. As the girl lifted her arm to swing a punch in Sarah's direction Shalimar stood in front and nailed her right in the face. Her protective instincts were kicking in and as the girl recovered from the shock Shalimar threw a couple more. Feeling the long forgotten adrenaline rush of a fight she takes on all the girls that come in to attack her or her friend. Her friends watch on the side lines stunned at this side of Shalimar they had never seen. Finally they figured it was enough and Mike stepped in and pulled her off one of the girls. For a brief moment he could have sworn he saw cat eyes glow in her eyes but quickly dropped the thought.

All together they left the club and headed to the car. First Troy drove Sarah home and they all helped her to her house and into bed. Then they dropped off Shalimar next.

"I can come in if you want?" Mike leaned out the window and asked. Looking at her window from the road she felt all of a sudden extremely alone and she considered it for a moment and then answers "no maybe another time".

Troy reached over and slapped him on the back of the head and laughed as they drove away. Mike blew a kissed and screamed from the car "I LOVVEEE YYOOUU! YOU SEXY……THING !"

Shalimar waved back and walked up to her apartment. When she got the her door she pulled her keys from her bag and as she turned it in the lock a voice from behind her took her by surprise and she jumped a little.

"You're late" he said.

She turned and smiled and let him walk in her apartment with her.


	2. Missing what they had

Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X and I don't own the characters of Mutant x.

Chapter 2

A cool breeze blew through the crack of the apartment window and Shalimar closed her eyes soaking up the cold air. Her body laid life less on the couch as she stared at the tiny cracks in the ceiling. The humidity was suffocating and sweat gently rested on her forehead and her breathing had slowed to almost nothing. The man in the chair across from her watched as she slipped slowing out of consciousness finally he lifted himself up and picked up his stuff on the table between them. Shalimar didn't move an inch as he walked towards the door.

"Come back same time tomorrow night?"

Shalimar looked over at him and nodded. "Thanks"

He smiled and closed the door behind him and she turned back to the ceiling. Her body felt so relaxed and calm she loved it was like nothing mattered. Lifting her body up so she was sitting position she reached over to the table and picked up the second needle of heroin Tom had left her. She rolled her sleeve up and tightened the belt wrapped around her upper arm. Closing her eyes she pushed the heroin through her veins. Slowly she could feel the drug spreading through her body and she dropped the needle and fell back on her couch.

Flashes of previous memories flooded her mind. It was a dark deserted parking lot and the Mutant x team stood searching for signs that there was a trace of the GSA there. They had Adam as a prisoner and until now they hadn't an idea of where he could be. Emma all of a sudden stopped walking and focused straight ahead. Jessie noticing her he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "What is it Emma?"

She squinted her eyes and pointed to the door further down in the parking lot. "He's in there with five other guys."

The team ran to the other side of the parking lot but halfway across an explosion stopped them dead in there tracks. Panic struck there faces and they ran faster. By time they reached the door it had been blown off and there were 6 bodies lying under mountains of debris. Tears began to form in there eyes and that was the end of Adam.

Shalimar rolled over on the couch. A sharp buzzing sound was ringer through her ears and she slowing reached over to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked after a moments pause.

"Hey" It was Sarah. Shalimar lifted the phone to adjust it closer to her ear.

"What's up?" She was having a hard time focusing on the phone call.

"Shal what's wrong? Has Tom been there again?... I told you can't get caught up with that shit, heroin's a very serious drug and Tom shouldn't be bringing it to you"

"I'm not on anything I just woke up that all"

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm coming over tomorrow afternoon to pick up my clothes and will talk k?"

"Ok see ya tomorrow" and she hung up.

Turning the phone off, she slowly lost herself in her thoughts again.

It had been a week since the incident in the dark parking lot and they had confirmed that Eckhart, four of his men and Adam had been killed in an accidental explosion. They were all struck with grief and they barely talked to each other. Occasionally they would bump into each other in the hall and say something short and that was it. A week later Jessie moved out into an apartment with Emma out in New Jersey. Then Shalimar decided it was time for her to move on and get out and forget the past. This was her mistake she left her family. The only people she ever cared about in the world.

Remembering these memories brought tear to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around the pillow for comfort. A room was quiet in till she heard a crack from the floor. She sat in silence for a moment in till she saw a shadow cross by her bedroom.

Dropping the phone on the couch she lowered herself to the floor. Her blood began to race and she started to crawl towards the shadow. Gripping an empty beer bottle in her hands she moved closer. "Show yourself" she told it but to her surprise Brennan stepped out of the darkness. Loosening the grip on the bottle she stayed motionless for a moment stunned at what she saw. "Brennan?" her voice was shaking now.

"Shal what are you doing to yourself?" he stepped closer to her. She knew he meant the drugs and suddenly she lost control of her emotions and tears flooded her eyes. Brennan looked into her eyes and kneeled besides her pulling her up in his arms. "Its ok I'm here now"

And he kisses her on the head.

"I missed you" she whispered in his ear. They fell asleep in each others arms.

A couple of blocks away Brennan sat on his leather couch by himself. He usually enjoyed sitting in his living room and watch the game but tonight he couldn't. The thought of Shal stayed in his mind. He had always loved her but never had enough courage to tell her. His fear of rejection haunted him ever since he was young. Meaningless dates were easy but telling someone how he really felt was a problem. He sat there wondering where Shalimar is right now, what she is up to. Getting up from his spot on the couch he walked to the mantel and pulled a picture of Mutant x of his shelf, his team but most of all his family. He had lost touch of all of them when he left and he missed them. Finding no better time then right away he went the kitchen and pulled out the phone book. Going down K's and to Kilmartin but there was no Jessie. Brennan laughed for a minute when he remembers they had picked fake names for protection. He looked all through the names Jessie had brought up before leaving; he wasn't sure which one it was. There it was David Finely. Brennan couldn't believe he hadn't done this before. Dialing the number he waited for an answer.

"Uhh yeah? Hello?"

"Hey jess"

It took a moment and then he answered "oh hey Brennan it's been awhile, what have you been up to lately? I've actually been meaning to call you."

"I'm good, you still with Emma?"

"Yup she still lives with me"

"Have you seen Shal lately?"

There were a few minutes of silence and then Jessie replied. "Yeah actually I saw her a couple of weeks ago at Sanctuary"

Relieved that Jessie had got in touch with her he wanted to know where she was. "So how is she?"

There was another silence this one longer than the last. "Brennan, I don't think she's doing too well. I saw her at sanctuary when I was going to pick up some stuff. I found her lying on her bed surrounded by heroin needles. She had broken a couple of picture frames and a glass vase. I brought her home with me and me and Emma took care of her until she was better but she left the next day convincing us that she was fine. We didn't know where she lived but we tried calling and she wouldn't answer her phone when we called."

Soaking in what he heard Brennan sat there stunned he couldn't believe Shalimar would do that to her self.

"Brennan?" Jessie was concerned with Brennan not replying. "I have to work but did you want to go out for dinner tonight with Emma, catch up on old times?"

"Sure" Answering as if he was not really there. His mind was off thinking of Shalimar.

"Ok great then let's say Montana's at 7:00pm"

"Sounds good" Brennan hung up the phone and sat there for a moment trying to remember what Jessie had told him, he still couldn't believe it.

An alarm began to sound throughout the house. Shalimar lifted her head a bit off the ground; she had fallen asleep on the floor. As she remember what had happened last night she searched the room in search of Brennan but didn't seem surprised when he wasn't there with her. She seemed to imagine that often him coming in telling her he loved her and that he would be there for her but when she woke up he was always gone. She got ready slow and easy. She wasn't about to start jumping around everywhere. Dressed and ready she put Sarah's clothes on the door knob and she walked out the front door. Having to deal with Sarah's lectures again wasn't what she saw as an ideal morning.


	3. Losing it

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X but I like to pretend I do.

Chapter 3

Work was as busy as usual. Shalimar was running all over the place trying to get the customers their order. Starbucks was always busy around noon with people looking for their coffees to start a good Saturday afternoon. She needed an easy good paying job and this one was perfect. Although it was usually rushed with people she didn't mind it much it kept her from getting bored.

A dark haired man wearing a black hat that covered half his face walked up to the counter where Shalimar was working. A black trench coat covered his body and he walked slowly to the cash.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

Answering in almost a whisper he said "just a black..coffee, thanks"

Shalimar looked at him suspiciously but grabbed a cup for him anyways. "Sure"

Looking closely as he walked away she noticed a tattoo of a red rose on his neck. She couldn't remember when or where but she knew she had seen it before. Standing there for a few moments a nice line up formed in front of her. "Great" she thought to herself and she quickly forgot about the man.

Half way through the line of anxious customers a familiar face popped up in the front of her with a dozen roses in his hands. All her stress from earlier melted off her and she smiled for the first time today. Mike handed the beautiful flowers to her and she set them a side.

"Thank you" She smiled again.

"Happy Birthday Shalimar" He smiled back and as he stood up from leaning on the counter he was about to leave but after a moments thought he turned back to her and grabbed her face giving her a kiss on the lips. A warm feeling spread through her body and she pulled back. Not because she didn't want to kiss him but because she was just so shocked.

"I've been waiting to do that for awhile now." He put his hands in his pockets and then added "I love you Shalimar"

Things were happening all too fast for her she didn't know how she felt. She knew she felt something for him she always has but the thought of love brought Brennan into her mind. Was it time to move on? She thought. Brennan hadn't come back for her and he couldn't possibly feel the same way. She didn't even know where he was. Mike was so sweet to her and she knew he could make her happy but something held her back.

Mike's face dropped and she looked up into his blue eyes unable to answer.

"Shit" he said under his breath and walked out knocking a chair over on the way out. The whole coffee shop froze and watched as Mike stormed out of the door.

"No Mike, wait!" Shalimar ripped her apron off and ran after him out the door.

The street roared with noise from the passing cars and people walking by her. She searched the crowds left and right but no sign of Mike anywhere he was gone.

Walking back into the still quiet café everyone was still stunned and watched as she went back to work. Slowly everyone began to mind there own business again and she tried not to think about what just happened.

Down the road Brennan sat in his car waiting for the light to change, his best friend Derek sat in the seat beside him.

"It just really bugs me you know, she really meant a lot to me and I never had the chance to tell her. I was just afraid she didn't feel the same. I wish you could have met her you would have liked her."

"Any girl that you feel that way about I'm sure I'll like her Brennan."

Brennan stared intently at the road then cleared his throat "so if you hear anything about her do you think you could let me know? Maybe if you talk to that guy what's his name? Tom I think." He shifted in his seat thinking Shalimar would know a guy like tom. "The guy the sells drugs to Ian."

Derek thought for a moment then remembered "Oh yeah! Sure I'll ask Ian to talk to him tonight."

"Thanks Derek, this means a lot to me"

Derek smiled "anything for you Brennan"

Shalimar stood at the bus stop waiting for the 42 to come take her home. It had been over an hour since Mike had come into her work and she was anxious to talk to him. She didn't know what she was going to say but she knew she had to talk to him as soon as possible. Just then her cell phone began to vibrate; she picked it up and pressed it to her ear. A horn went off across the street and she lifted her hand and blocked the other ear.

"Hello?"

"Shalimar, are you there?" The voice replied.

"Yeah who's this?"

"It's Liz; Shal there's been an accident" Her voice was shaky and it sounded like she had been crying.

The bus raced around the corner and stopped in front of Shalimar, she hopped on and put her ear back into the phone. "What do you mean?"

"Well further down town from your work Mike was walking and Shal I don't know how it happened but he got in a fight with some guy and apparently Mike was winning for a while and then the man pulled out a gun and shot him. I'm so sorry Shalimar I hate to be the one to tell you."

Panic hit her like a truck. "Is he ok?"

"He didn't make it, it was a straight shot to the head." The phone went quiet and Liz's soft sobs could be heard.

"Sorry Liz I have to go talk to you later" closing her cell put placed her hand over her face and began to cry. It was her fault he left her work so upset after she acted like a child. He probably wouldn't have left like that if she would have just kissed him back and maybe he'd still be alive right now. His poor mother has to deal with all this now. It's only been a year since her husband died; she's going to hate her now. The girl that killed her son she's going to tell everyone and with that Shalimar began to sob louder. The whole bus must be staring but she didn't care nothing matters now.

When she finally reached home and got in her apartment she went straight to the phone.

"Tom, can you come over? I need you now more than ever"

"I'll be right over"


	4. Too Much

Tears cascaded from Shalimar's soft cheeks. This whole situation was unbearable and all she wanted was to escape it. She had been sitting in the center of her apartment for what seemed like hours. The red roses were on the floor beside the front door just lying lifeless. Tom should be here by now she thought to herself. The one time he takes his time to come over is the time she needs him the most.

Pain began to flood her mind and her hands began to shake. She began to sob lightly, slowly rocking herself to the loud drops of rain hitting the windows. Suddenly she stopped crying and looked up at her dresser. She could have sworn she left a joint in there somewhere. Quickly moving towards the first drawer she frantically searched for the tin box she had hidden. Her fingers finally touched the cool metal of the box. Picking up the neatly wrapped paper she returned back to the couch. Sitting cross legged she fumbled to spark the joint. A flame appeared and she began to inhale deeply. The weed soothed her and she felt her body immediately relax a bit. Lifting it up again she pulled the smoke in and she held it in for a few moments before letting it all go. Drugs could always help her they were always there for her. It couldn't die or leave her it'd always be with her.

A knock echoed through her ears and she felt a sudden weight lift off her shoulders. Jumping up and opening the door she was surprised to see James and Andrea from the apartment next to door standing there.

"Hey what's up?"

"Uhmm.. Nothing" she couldn't help but sound disappointed she was hoping It'd be Tom but in a way it was good thing they came over. They used to come over all the time before and they'd get high together.

James tilted his head and lifted a bag of white power "what's some candy"

A smile formed on Shalimar's face and she stepped aside letting James and Andrea slip into her apartment. Sticking her head out into the hall she checked down the hall before closing the door again. Turning towards the living room James and Andrea had already gotten comfortable on her black leather couch.

"You have a bouquet of Roses on the floor there, did you know?" Andrea lifted them up and put them on her dresser. Shalimar's eyes stared at the roses for a moment and then she broke her gaze but said nothing.

Brennan quickly turned into the parking lot of Montana's. He was 15 minutes late meeting Jessie and Emma. Walking through the front door he searched for two familiar faces. A moment had past and his eyes fell on his two friends sitting beside the fire place at a wooden table.

"Well look who it is" Brennan's gorgeous smile shined as he spoke. They both turned and smiled back. Jessie stood up and gave Brennan the biggest brotherly hug he could.

"Good to see you Brennan" Jessie sat back down and Emma stood up and gave Brennan a warm hug.

"Yeah Brennan it's been awhile" She said smiling at him. "Jessie told me you called and I couldn't believe it"

"So" Jessie said as he lifted his beer to his mouth. "How have you been the past couple of years?"

"Not bad, I'm still working as a security guard at the airport. You know it's not the best job but it's not bad" Brennan twisted the corner of the napkin between his fingers.

Emma laughed "who knew you'd be breaking the rules and now you're stopping others from doing the same"

Brennan smiled "Oh you know me I let the occasional one or two slid. I'm not all good."

The three friends talked for over 2 hours catching up on old times. They really hadn't noticed until Jessie said "Wouldn't it have been great if Shalimar could have come too"

Just then they all feel silent no one spoke a word.

Brennan sat staring at the empty chair in front of him and something felt uneasy in his stomach almost like for that brief moment he had connected with her and she needed him. He couldn't understand how he knew but someone had given him a sign to find her.

"It was her Birthday today" Emma added under her breath. From that moment on the dinner had ended and they got ready to leave.

Jessie pulled his coat on and zipped the bottom of his jacket. "So call me sometime and we'll keep in touch. Maybe go out and have a beer one day"

"Sure thing" Brennan answered "and if you get in touch with Shalimar let me now" He was going to go looking for her when he left even if he looked forever. Something told him she needed him and that's all he needed. In a way deep inside he really needed her too.

"Yeah and if you talk to her let us know too" Emma said "I'd like to see her"

Brennan nodded and headed to his black car parked out front. As he dropped into the driver's seat his cell phone began to vibrate and move around in the seat beside him.

Lifting it up he put the phone to his ears and answered it." Yeah what's up?"

Derek's familiar voice woke Brennan up and he straightened in his seat. Maybe he knew where Shalimar was he thought. Anxiously he waited for Derek to tell him where she was.

"Brennan you're going to love me after this. You'll never guess what I found this afternoon at work. I just doing my thing you know and then it just popped up like it was meant to be. I got us tickets to that new club opening up this Friday, Isn't that awesome! They were hard to get but I pulled a few string and I got a really good deal for them. So looks like were going to the hottest club in town!"

Brennan's face dropped and he punched the steering wheel for thinking it would be that easy to find her. He couldn't help but wish Derek had said "I found her Brennan, I found Shalimar for you!" Leaning back in his seat he slowly rubbed his forehead.

"That's great Derek; I was wondering do you have the number for that Tom guy?"

There was a brief silence and then Derek's voice broke through "Uhm.. No but I can find it. Hold on I'll call you back, ok?"

"Sure" After hanging the phone up he let out a deep breath. One step closer to finding Shalimar, the women he loves. Then he starts thing about what he's going to say to her? And what if she doesn't feel the same? Just then his phone starts to move again and he quickly puts it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Ok well I couldn't get his cell phone number" Brennan's shoulder dropped and he swore under his breath. "But I found out from his friend where he's going to be tonight."

"That's perfect! Derek thank you so much" Now he can beat the guy senseless when he sees him in person. Teach him a lesson for messing with the women he loves.

"Pick me up at my apartment and I'll bring you there but you know Brennan he might not even know where Shalimar is you know that right?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming now" Closing his phone he throws it on the seat beside him and speeds off toward Derek's apartment.

Smoke intoxicated Shalimar's apartment room as the three friends sat around the table sniffing lines of coke. Shalimar had already had one and she was feeling the power of it.

They took turns telling each other about there lives, where they've been, what they have been through. Andrea confessed to being raped by her uncle and turning to her parents that didn't believe her so she ran away to live on the streets. Where she met up with James who had been kicked out of his house at age 15 for fighting back against his father after he brutally beat his mom. They all cried with each other and gave comfort to each other.

Although James and Andrea didn't know Mike they cried for him anyway. They waited for Tom's arrival and finally he came around 11:00pm. As Tom took his stuff out of his bag Shalimar looked up out the window and watched the thunderstorm outside. Thinking about how the weather was imitating her mood she was flooded with all kinds of thoughts of random things. Things she probably wouldn't have cared about if not for the drugs. The most common thought was Brennan. Where on earth could he be?


	5. The Release

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Mutant X or the characters in it

As soon as Tom walked out the door Shalimar began to forget her pain and sorrow and slowly she drifted away to another world, the world of drugs. Andrea and Jason sat on the floor on the other side of the table blowing phosphorescent bubbles throughout the room. They floated in the air as if they were in a trance and then they would pop.

As thoughts clouded her mind she began to think about all the things she wanted to do and accomplish by now like get married, start a real career maybe buy a nice house along the water. Now that she thought about it she hadn't done much with her life and the pain of reality was creeping through her high. A strong hand on her shoulder shook her right out of her thoughts.

"Shalimar snap out of it you're really boring" Andrea smiled holding a fluffy pillow under her arm.

Shalimar's eyes stared at her for a moment then drifted to the open window where tiny rain drops where dropping on her floor. "I bet I could fly if I really wanted to"

Andrea looked confused as Jason picked up on the conversation "I wonder if you thought real hard about something you could really do it"

Andrea still wasn't convinced but said nothing wondering where this would go.

Getting really into it Jason sat up from the floor and said "Seriously guys maybe I could walk through this wall if I thought about it hard enough"

A smile spread across both girls faces wouldn't that be cool. Quickly he stood up and flattened his shirt with his hands. His eyes were shut but you could tell he really wanted to go through the wall. Then as quick as lightning he ran straight to the wall but crumpled as the force of the wall proved to be stronger. Andrea and Shalimar looked at each other disappointed that it didn't work. Jason rolled over on the floor his nose bleeding from the impact of the wall. "I didn't want it enough I guess" and tears rolled from his eyes.

Andrea ran over to him gently kissed him on the head "want another line?"

One by one they each sniffed there line of coke and then Shalimar was ready. Lifting herself up she announced "It's my turn".

Andrea's eyes widened as Jason raised his head up with hope in his eyes.

They pulled up in front of the apartment building and Derek hoped out of his seat while Brennan sat staring up at the tall building. They both stood at the elevator waiting for it to welcome them when a man came up behind them. Derek turned as he caught the man's face in the corner of his eyes.

"Tom, hey"

Tom wasn't as tall as Brennan but he was still a big guy. Tattoos wrapped around his arms and a small spike through his eyebrow.

The man looked up and smiled. "What's up Derek? Who's this?" nodding his head towards Brennan.

Brennan flexed his shoulder and answered before Derek "Brennan Mulray"

Derek jump in before anything more was said "So where have you been all night Ian's been trying to get a hold of you."

Brennan looked over at Derek and a little smile spread across his face. Smooth one Derek he thought. Information seems to disappear with these people when they know what your looking for.

"Really? My cell was on. No I was out at this hot girl's apartment she calls me and I deliver" He laughs after this.

Derek looked over at Brennan who was about to break this guy and as he caught Brennan's eyes he shook his head.

They couldn't blow it now so the two guys laughed along with him. Derek reached into his pockets and pulled out an imaginary note pad "cool so what's her number?" Tom laughed again.

"It's Shalimar Fox. Sounds like a stripers name or something eh?"

Brennan began to get tense again and slowly started to loose control. "Oh yeah I know a girl name Shalimar" Derek turned and shot Brennan a look. Ignoring it he continued "I met her in the bar the other day and we went back to her apartment. She had strawberry blond hair and a beautiful face."

Tom expression changed to suspicion "Really where does she live?"

Panic arose in Brennan and he search for an apartment name.

"The Pearson buildings" He finally said.

Tom face brightened again "No buddy sorry that's not her, the one I know lives in the apartment buildings next door. I'm probably going go over there after and you know get it on." At that the elevator came and he laughed as he walked in past them.

Brennan smiled at him and then smashed his fist into Tom's Jaw.

"Don't ever fucking go near Shalimar again, you hear me?" Lifting Tom up by his shoulders Brennan through him against the elevator wall and as he walked out of the elevator he sent a little shock to the doors and they shut as he walked out.

Derek waited for him at the car "you think you could have given him a fake name Brennan, drug dealers are not people to mess with."

"Well neither am I" and he smiled back.

Walking onto the balcony she stood up on the railing still holding on to the wall beside her. Her hands shook as she held on to the wall but inside she wasn't afraid at all, she was confident. Looking out at the city lights she was amazed shed never really looked out here before. They flashed and flickered in front of her. Feeling her adrenaline begin to pump like never before she then realized she was ready to fly away. Leaning forward a bit more she felt her body be pulled back and she was powerless to stop it.

Jason held her back for a moment and as she was about to protest he whispered in her ear.

"Come back and get us and so we can fly away with you" Just then he lifted her back up on the balcony railing. Shalimar looked back at him and she smiled "of course I will".

Taking her hands off the wall she closed her eyes. Her body became light as a feather and the sounds around her disappeared. A knock broke her concentration for a second and she turned to Jason and said "Tell Tom thank you, he set me free". Then she turned back toward the welcoming sky.

Andrea opened the door and Brennan pushed his way through Derek in his path. He looked from the table filled with needles and bags of powder to Shalimar standing on the railing.

"Shal.. No!" He ran as fast as he could to the where she was but Jason stood up in front of him.

"This is what she wants"

Brennan didn't bother to speak to him he just pushed him out of his way.

A smile formed on Shalimar's face she could hear Brennan finally. "We will go together Brennan" she whispered to the wind.

Hearing this he jumped for her but it was too late she slipped right through his fingers.

Watching in slow motion as she fell to hard cold hard ground below Brennan still couldn't tear his eyes away. This couldn't be happening, this is impossible he thought. Derek ran beside him and looked down at Brennan's empty hands.

"Twelve floors do you think there's a chance?"

Brennan didn't answer as a tears formed in his eyes. He had finally found her his love, his Shalimar but he was too late.


	6. new beginning?

Sirens rang through the city as Brennan bent down to hold Shalimar in his arms.

Through tears she looked up into Brennan's deep brown eyes. "Is it really you? Or is it the drugs?"

Brennan struggled to stop his emotions he was never one to cry. "Yeah it's me Shal"

Shalimar closed her eyes "Hold me Brennan I know you'll be gone in the morning like always"

Lifting his hand he pulled a piece of hair away from her face "I won't leave you again".

The ambulance finally arrived a couple of minutes later and when he looked up at the paramedic and back down, Shalimar was gone.

Holding on tight he lifted her head and began to shake her "she's not dead, she's still here" The paramedics pulled Brennan away pushing him a side as they tried to help Shalimar.

All of a sudden the wind began to stop and the rain began to poor down. Brennan sat motionless and confused he didn't know what to do but sit there. He was too late. It took him three years to realize she was the one for him and now she's gone he'll never live through it without the guilt of that reality.

Lifting Shalimar on to the stretcher they drove away leaving Brennan frozen. She was being taken from him again.

Looking down at his hands Brennan could see them shake, a rapid movement that spread up to his heart. The pain he felt was unbearable and nothing he could do could change that. Finally he found the missing piece to his happiness and it had been torn away from him so suddenly. Anger swelled in him, towards Adam for dying, at the team for breaking and most of all himself for letting Shalimar leave his side.

It had been 8 hours in the hospital and Brennan watched as what seemed like the same doctors and the same patient's race by to their desired destination. Time passed in slow motion for Brennan but he paid little attention to the world around him for he cared about nothing but the women in the room in front of him.

After what seemed like ages a doctor finally emerged from the forbidden room in front of him. In no time Brennan was up in his face, this guy had the answers he needed he thought and he was going to get them even if it meant violence. He felt relieve that he was so eager to wait while everyone had gone to pick up something to eat.

The doctor's eyes held so many emotions that Brennan couldn't decipher what was the news, good or bad.

"After a fall like that Shalimar's injuries are predictable although rather lucky. It is truly a miracle she is still alive but she is badly hurt."

Getting impatient Brennan urged him on with his eyes. "and?" he questioned.

The doctor forced a smile and continued. "She will heal in time but it is hard to predict if she will ever gain the ability to walk again."

"What?!"

Placing a strong hand on Brennan's shoulder the doctor began again. "It's a difficult situation and after several operation's her spine may not heal properly. On the other hand there are many cases where people have overcome paralysis." Taking a moment for Brennan to absorb the words he was speaking to him he added "People these days taking there lives for granted with drugs if she was my daughter I'd tell her you deserve everything that comes to you after your bad choices." Leaving time for a small chuckle the Doctor added. "Jumping out of windows I'd say have fun getting the heroin out of your system now."

The doctor turns shaking his head and before he could control himself Brennan grabbed the doctor by his white coat and slammed him onto the concrete wall.

"She's not your fucking daughter and you know nothing of what she has been through so I suggest later on in life you consider what you say before you open your fucking mouth. I should ripe you apart right now but your not worth my time."

The doctor's face turns white and Brennan loosening his grip and slips through the door but stops before her bed.

Lifting a hand to his mouth a tear dropped from his eye, she looks dead he thought to himself. Her face resembled a porcelain dolls so fragile but the scratches and bruises brought him back to reality. Pulling a chair to her side he reached for her hand that rested neatly beside her, frozen he thought compared to his hot blood pressure.

"You going to be just fine Shal I promise." Brennan spoke trying to convince her but deep down it was himself that need the courage. "I won't leave your side"

Weeks had passed and she was looking better physically but she had not yet spoken or moved since she arrived. Brennan was forced to remain under supervision after his episode the day of the accident so Jessie sat with him.

"5 minutes earlier" he said to Jessie "if only I'd been there 5 minutes earlier I could have stopped this"

"Brennan your not a super hero has much as you think you are" Jessie waited for a smile but nothing came. His tone dropped to a serious one. "There is no way you could have predicted this."

Movement from the bed silenced the both of them and they moved closer in hopes that they truly saw what they thought they saw. Shalimar opened her eyes slightly and tilted to her gaze towards the noise. Both boys jumped up and rushed to her side speaking all at once they were overcome with happiness that it was impossible to withhold the tears that were destined to come. Brennan leaned forward laying gentle kisses on her forehead while Jessie spoke a mile a minute about how wonderful she looked and how she was going to be just fine. Still under heavy drugs Shalimar lifted her hand to silence them once again and for the first time she spoke. Tears covered her beautiful brown eyes and pain crossed her face. "It… hurts." She whispered.

The two boys exchanged looks and then Jessie spoke. "It's ok you'll better soon enough"

Unsatisfied the tears came faster. "Please…take me home."

Brennan sat down beside her holding her hand in his.

"I'll take you home Shal" and then he kissed her fingers.

Her face began to relax for a moment and her eyes drifted shut.

"What!" Jessie half screamed "You know we can't take her from here, it's not safe."

"Its ok we'll take her to Sanctuary." Brennan responded reassured. "We still have the medical supplies there don't we Jessie?"

Still looking unconvinced he added "Jessie come on do it for Shalimar"

Looking down at Shalimar something changed in his face and when he looked up at Brennan again there was a small smile. "They won't let her out willingly"


End file.
